The Two Stabs Saga Part 2
by pikachufanno9
Summary: As it turned out, our killer was really getting started. Who is next in line to die? Based on "Two Stabs" by LBTDiclonius.


**This story continues the saga established in "Two Stabs" by LBTDiclonius who has given me her blessing to do so.**

**I Do Not Own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Hasbro Does.**

*cue opening notes of theme song from The Fugitive*

Laying on the floor was a pony. She had white fur, and a curly purple mane. Her cutie mark was diamonds. And she was about to wake up. She found that she was in an ancient-like place.

Pillars were all around. The sun was up and shining. Statues of ponies gleamed in the sunlight. And our hero was wondering what she was doing here. She began to speak. "Where am I?" were here first words.

Rarity was confused as to where she was. The last thing she remembered was running. And that was it. She could not remember what she was running from, or to. She decided to walk in the temple that was before her. As soon as she was in, a voice greeted her.

"Rarity."

"Hello? Where am I? Why am I here?" Rarity inquired. She was curious as to what this place was. Then she started to remember. She was running from someone who had attacked her after breaking into her house.

_"Ouch!" Rarity screamed as she was kicked in her behind really hard. She turned to see a pony looking to kill. He was wearing a black trench coat. That was all she could see before she kicked him in his face._

_The mystery pony struck back harshly, floating a baseball bat in mid-air using magic, and striking her in the head with it._

Rarity was remembering all this, but the voice interrupted her. "Rarity, come on into the light". Standing before Rarity was an alicorn. He had such a beautiful gold mane. Rarity just stared at it.

"You look very nice for an alicorn. But I want to know who you are." Rarity spoke yet again.

"It is not that urgent for me to tell you who I am. It is not that important at the moment." The alicorn said.

Rarity then said, "how do you know my name? Have you been stalking me all my life?"

The alicorn said, "no, we know all the names of the ponies who live down there. We have been expecting you for a long time. Though we didn't think you'd come at this moment."

"Well then how did I get here. Do you know?" Rarity said.

"Well, it is your job to remember actually. Not my job." The alicorn said.

Rarity began to explain. "Well, I was starting to remember when you interrupted. I was working on some dresses for a wedding. Then all of a sudden, someone broke in, intending to kill me it seemed."

_"Meet your maker" the stallion said. "Rarity, I have been looking all over for you. I was watching over you when you were at Rainbow Dash's funeral. I just needed to find the right time to take you down."_

_"Why me? Why am I the second one you attacked?" Rarity asked, mumbling it because she took a lot from that bat. "None of your business!" the stallion screamed. He put his leg around her neck, intending to cut off her air supply._

_Rarity unleashed a magic blast to get her out. She was losing strength quickly. The stallion grabbed her by the tail, and swung her around and around before throwing her to a wall._

_Rarity sent a big fireball at her assailant, which slowed him down considerably. She tried choking him like he had done to her earlier, but he recovered rather quickly from the fireball._

_He began choking her again. Rarity finally got a good look at her assailant. He had a brown coat, and ice blue eyes. She stared at them as she tried getting some air back in. Then she collapsed._

_The stallion then pulled out a knife...and stabbed her in the chest. Twice. The stallion began getting teary-eyed as well, just as he had gotten with Rainbow Dash._

Then it hit her...

"If Rainbow Dash went through this too...that means...but...it cannot be...my friends and all"

Rarity just started to realize that she was dead.

"Rarity things will be fine." The alicorn said.

"NO THEY WON'T! I AM DEAD! My friends...they..." Rarity began sobbing. Uncontrollably at that. She couldn't believe she was no longer living.

"I know most of your friends are going to miss you, but I have someone you should see." The alicorn stated.

"Rarity! I didn't think I'd see you again!" It was Rainbow Dash. "You'll love this place! Not a care in the world!"

"You should be wise to listen to your friend. You're together in the afterlife now. It's time to move on." The alicorn said.

Rarity went and joined Rainbow Dash as they walked into a light. They were ready, but not willing, but still ready to live this new life. Or afterlife I might say.

Meanwhile, the stallion from before looked at his front left leg. He had the heads of all the Mane 6 tattooed on it. "Two down...four to go...then Equestria is forever mine..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
